Reyna's Choice
by Tamale-demigod-horse girl
Summary: Reyna's thoughts about leading her camp to war. Set after Mark of Athena, but before House of Hades. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own HoO of PJO! I only dream of such things...**

I can't do this anymore.

The realization hits me suddenly as I stare out at my assembled army: I, Praetor of New Rome, am going to break.

Octavian is going on about destroying the Greeks again. It is the only thing that he talks about now. His pale eyes are murderous- he really believes in his cause. And why shouldn't he, when that boy Leo almost blew up our camp?

"Octavian," I interrupt. "We've got an important day ahead of us tomorrow. Let us get some rest and we can talk about this more in the morning."

Octavian shoots me an angry glance. He knows that he has power over me now, that my praetorship is nothing.

"Very well, _Reyna_," he says my name like a joke. It makes me angry, but I keep an emotionless mask on my face.

The rest of the legion shuffles out of the hotel dining room, already half asleep. I'm irritated at them all for following Octavian's schemes like they're lost sheep, but they're Roman, and it's all they've known.

"I would like to speak to you, Reyna," he doesn't bother to call me Praetor anymore.

"What do you want Octavian?"

"Tsk, tsk. A _Praetor _should not be so rude. Tell me Reyna, where to your loyalties lie?"

The question took me by surprise. He knows the answer, of course. My loyalties will always be with Rome, regardless if I want them to be or not. I have no choice.

"Watch what you say. I'm still Praetor, and you will follow my orders."

Octavian smirks. "Of course, Reyna."

"It's Praetor Reyna," I growl at him.

"Of course, _Praetor_ Reyna. I'm going to get some rest." Then, in a whisper, he says, "Watch what you do. You're not the one really in charge here."

"Get back to your room!" I snap, and my mask falls. I need to be alone.

"Very well," Octavian walks out of the room smiling like a maniac. Which he may very well be.

I sigh and collapse on a dining chair. I couldn't handle this anymore. I didn't want this war- didn't want to be the reason that people were dying in battle. I didn't want to be here.

I should have seen earlier the web Octavian was weaving around me. I should have gotten out before it was too late.

And now I'm trapped.

I don't have anywhere to turn. If I run away, I'm a coward. If I attempt to stop this war, I'm a traitor. If I go along with this, I'm a failure.

Then which do I choose? Tomorrow, when the attack starts, which of the three choices will I choose?

I remember a conversation I had with Jason years ago.

_"What are you thinking about?" he asks, bold as usual._

_I glare at him. "None of your business."_

_He nudges me with his elbow. "Come on, tell me."_

_"Fine," I huff. "I'm thinking about going on a quest to Rome. There's something going on there, I can feel it."_

_That came as a surprise to Jason. "What?!" He flies backward, which is possible, considering he's the son of Jupiter. "You can't do that!"_

_"And I won't!" I snap at him. "If I leave to Rome,, I'll be a traitor."_

_Jason's expression softens. "Not to me."_

_"Quit flirting with me. I'm being serious."_

_"And I'm serious too. You're wouldn't be a traitor to the whole world. You're only a traitor to people who believe you're a traitor."_

_"That's the point!" I say, frustrated. _

_"Think about it," Jason climbs back down the hillside, leaving me to wonder where his sudden burst of wisdom came from. _

I smile at the memory, but Jason's words echo in my mind.

I understand what he means now.

If I fight this war, or if I leave now, I'm a failure to myself. If I stand up and stop this, I'm only a failure to others.

Jason was trying to tell me that I really do have power. I really do have the choice.

And suddenly I know what I'm going to do. The answer is so easy I almost laugh.

I lift myself from my chair and stretch, feeling lighter than I have in a long time. The choice I'm making might backfire. It might end in my death and it might change nothing.

But it also could save a lot of lives.

I am Reyna, leader of New Rome.

For the first time, this statement brings a swell of pride. It brings an ounce of courage, a sprinkle of hope.

I'm free.

**A/N: Couldn't help myself! Got this idea randomly and just HAD to write it down!**


End file.
